Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. Memory cells may be written to, or read from, using digit lines (which may also be referred to as bit lines, data lines, sense lines, or data/sense lines) and access lines (which may also be referred to as word lines). The digit lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along columns of the array, and the access lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along rows of the array. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through the combination of a digit line and an access line.
Memory cells may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires being refreshed/rewritten, in many instances multiple times per second. Regardless, memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information.
A field effect transistor is one type of electronic component that may be used in a memory cell. These transistors comprise a pair of conductive source/drain regions having a semiconductive channel region there-between. A conductive gate is adjacent the channel region and separated there-from by a thin gate insulator. Application of a suitable voltage to the gate allows current to flow from one of the source/drain regions to the other through the channel region. When the voltage is removed from the gate, current is largely prevented from flowing through the channel region. Field-effect transistors may also include additional structure, for example reversibly programmable charge storage regions as part of the gate construction. Transistors other than field-effect transistors, for example bipolar transistors, may additionally or alternately be used in memory cells. Transistors may be used in many types of memory. Further, transistors may be used and formed in arrays other than memory.
One type of transistor is a ferroelectric field effect transistor (FeFET) wherein at least some portion of the gate construction comprises ferroelectric material. Such materials are characterized by two stable polarized states. These different states in field effect transistors may be characterized by different threshold voltage (Vt) for the transistor or by different channel conductivity for a selected operating voltage. Polarization state of the ferroelectric material can be changed by application of suitable programming voltages, and which results in one of high channel conductance or low channel conductance. The high and low conductance, invoked by the ferroelectric polarization state, remains after removal of the programming gate voltage (at least for a time). The status of the channel conductance can be read by applying a small drain voltage which does not disturb the ferroelectric polarization.